


Wildflower

by tawnyHero



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: 18+ characters, Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, I call the ship name Trilly, Im lov them, M/M, More or less been betad, Soft Boys, more tags to be added when I think of them oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: Travis confesses his feelings to Sal but things don't go as planned. He finds an unexpected friend to confide in to help him through his heartbreak.
Relationships: Travis Phelps/Phillip, Trilly
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started this originally in September and I couldn't find any good TravisPhillip fics that I liked (Or I read them all already).
> 
> So jsvkjsfv is a thing now.
> 
> When no one writes that good Trilly content you gotta do it yourself and make your own kush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months ago, Mrs.Packerton had died in that awful crash.  
> Two months ago, bologna day became bland like the rest of the lunches.  
> And two months ago, Sal Fisher had caught him crying in the bathroom.  
> Now? He was going to talk to him two months later.
> 
> Or…
> 
> In which Travis finally _FINALLY_ makes a damn move on Sal.

He was going to do it. Today was the day. Travis Phelps was going to talk to Sal Fisher.  
He was going to tell him how he felt. And if the words refused to come out of his stumbling mouth, he had written them down. It had taken him two whole damn months to find the words he was finally happy with. The folded up paper burned a hole in his pocket as the school day progressed. His leg bounced anxiously as he stared down at his half written notes for English.

Travis was nervous though. A million thoughts were running through his head. What if Sal took it badly? Would he stop talking to him after he knew how he felt? Does he even like men to begin with? Oh god, what if he wasn't as understanding as Travis originally thought he was and Sal absolutely hated him afterwards-  
No. He wasn't going to think about that. This was Sal. He was kind. Nothing like his father at all. He was friends with that Morrison kid and his boyfriend. Travis had worked so hard to be better and it was all because Sal _talked_ to him when he was at his most vulnerable.  
Granted, it was not his best moment but he wouldn't change anything during that exchange.  
Travis sighed through his nose, looking up at the board but not actually seeing it. The class was going on for way too long. He looked up at the clock. There was ten minutes before school was out for the day. The blond looked back down at his unfinished notes and frowned.

Travis had been planning this moment for awhile now. As soon as school was out, he would catch up to Sal. He would ask him to go to the courtyard with him and he would confess his feelings. It wasn't the best plan but it was better than not having one at all.  
Travis shifted in his seat, the creaky chair groaning gently under his movement. If it ends badly the most Sal would do is at least politely reject him. He could handle it.  
The bell rang and many students, including himself, rose, gathering their things and heading out. Travis followed the crowd before he managed to break off and stop at his locker. He sighed and pressed his back to the metal, letting his eyes scan the crowd. He gripped the straps of his backpack nervously, twisting them as he waited for the bright shock of blue hair to pop into view.

Travis could hear them before he saw them. Larry's laughter echoed through the hall and gave them away. He should have expected Sal to be with his friends. He nearly considers giving up on this altogether, biting his chapped lips. He frowned at himself before shaking his head. Travis already told himself he was going to do it.  
He nearly missed them as the four walked past. Trav nearly tripped over himself as he called out for them.  
"Wait-" Travis stopped just behind them as they stopped to look at him. He suddenly grew nervous with the four sets of eyes on him. "Sal," he looked to the smallest head. "Can I talk to you…? Maybe in the courtyard? I won't take up too much time."  
Sal glanced up to his friends who seemed a little uneasy with the idea. When he looked back to Travis, he was quiet for a moment before he gave a nod. "Sure Travis, I don't mind," Sal looks over to his friends. "I'll be back soon, wait for me up front, okay?" He didn't wait for the group to respond, only heading towards the doors outside. Travis was quick to follow him.

As soon as they were outside, the fresh air entered his lungs. It helped calm him down a bit. Sal stopped just a little way away from the door, looking at Travis curiously.  
It was now or never, Phelps. Steeling up the last of his nerves, Travis opened his mouth and spoke.  
"I'm gunna try and be as brief as I can. Sal… I want to thank you for talking to me and really being there for me when I needed someone." He took in a breath. All is going well so far. "And I know that this is kind of weird and all but I really need to get it off my chest before I wimp out and never do it." This is it. He's going to do it.  
"Sal. I'm… gay. And on top of that I… think I like you…" the weight that came off his chest was a relief. Now that it was out there it was in fate's hands.

Sal didn't answer immediately and judging by the surprised look in his eyes, he was trying to think of _something_ to say to the other. "I.." he trailed off for a moment. The silence was thick for almost a minute before Sal breaks it again. "Travis… I appreciate that you trust me enough to come out… but I'm afraid that I only see you as a friend."  
Those weren't exactly the words Travis had hoped he would hear. But he was expecting some kind of reaction. The blond gave a soft sigh, scratching at his wrist.  
"Okay… thank you Sal for at least understanding." Travis gives him a weak smile which Sal returns with the crinkle at the corners of his eyes. Travis suddenly finds himself in a hug. He hesitates before loosely returning it.  
"It was very brave of you to admit your feelings at the same time too." Sal looks up at him, that smile reflected in eyes. "I'm sorry I don't feel the same but I really hope it doesn't change our friendship much… you've done so well man." He lets go and steps back. "I gotta go though, okay?"  
Travis rubbed his arm before sighing and nodding. "Yeah. Get home safe Sal. Hey uh… don't tell the others yet, okay?"  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that on you. It isn't right for _me_ to tell people what _your_ sexuality is." Sal gives him a wave, hand on the door to go back in. "Stay safe, okay?"

Travis rose a hand up to return the wave, giving Sal a weak nod in answer. The masked boy slips inside and Travis is left alone with his thoughts again.  
He sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair. He was happy it went well. But it probably could have been better. At least he didn't mess up and have Sal totally cut ties with him.  
The blond sighed before he went back inside, keeping his eyes to the ground as he headed to the waiting buses up front. He didn't feel like looking at anyone right now. And if by some crazy chance he saw Sal and his friends again he'd just pretend he didn't see them.  
At least the confession took something off his shoulders. It felt good to have finally accepted that part of himself, even if he still had to hide it from his father.  
Travis reached his bus and climbed in, taking the closest empty seat he could get to. He rested his forehead on the window and closed his eyes.

Their relationship was simply platonic and would remain so.  
But that didn't mean Travis wouldn't sulk about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis couldn't focus and he was not subtle about it at all.  
> But someone comes to make sure he's doing okay.
> 
> Or…
> 
> Travis is a big sulky baby and someone kicks his dumbass into gear.

Over the next few days, Travis was off his usual game, finding it was hard to pay attention to the day's lessons when your mind was somewhere else. Any time Travis tried to focus on the work he found some way to think about his talk with Sal in the courtyard.  
Could it have gone differently if he said something else? Would his note had made any kind of difference? Maybe it would have all ended with the same outcome. Shit, did he remember to destroy or at least throw the note out before he got home?  
He bounced his knee as he went deeper into though, chewing at the end of his pencil as he stared into his notebook. He really hoped Sal wouldn't act weird around him after that whole interaction they had. It would make Travis feel weird and then he wouldn't know how to fix it. He was so bad with words to begin with, how would he fix _that?_

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Travis had been so deep in thought about his whole situation that he didn't notice he was the last one left in the room. But the teacher's voice shook him out of his thoughts, causing him to look up from his notebook in confusion. Realizing what time it was, he got up quickly, apologizing hurriedly as he rushed to get his things in order before leaving the room.  
Travis rushed to the cafeteria, his bag in his arms as he stumbled in. He avoided looking towards Sal's table, opting to just grab his lunch from Kim and immediately heading outside to the courtyard to eat. It wasn't a bad day to sit outside anyways.  
Travis tossed his bag down at the trunk of the tree and sunk down to its base, crossing his legs and balancing the tray on his lap. He looked down at his food and frowned. It was spaghetti. Usually Travis wouldn't complain but Kim's cooking wasn't exactly amazing. At least there was an apple on the side. He picked up the fruit and rubbed at the skin with his sleeve before taking a bite.

The door thunked closed and a flash of blue appeared in his peripheral vision, almost making him choke. Had Sal come to say something to him? Travis hoped that wasn't the case. He kept his head down before a pair of red shoes stopped in front of him.  
Sal's shoes weren't red. This wasn't Sal at all. Travis looked up to see a vaguely familiar face looking down at him. "Uh… hi?" Trav said awkwardly. "Can… I help you?"  
"Well actually, I was kinda hoping I could help you?" He kneels down to Travis' level, his head tilted a bit. "I noticed you were kinda out of it during class."  
Oh. Travis must have a class or two with this kid. No wonder he looked familiar. "I'm okay I guess." He responded blandly. The guy sat down completely and crossed his arms. Oh boy, Travis wasn't going to get rid of him that easily, was he? "What?"  
"Are… Are you sure you're okay?" The kid asks. Trav gives a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He takes a quiet breath in before letting it out through his mouth in a sigh.  
"Look, I appreciate that you care but… I barely know you. Aren't you new or something…?"  
"Yeah, actually. I came in a couple months after school started. I uh… don't normally confront people like this but you just seemed really distracted and I..." he trailed off before rubbing at his neck, averting his gaze to the tree bark above Trav's head.

Travis said nothing at first before speaking. "Who are you again?" The question caught the other off guard and he looks a little embarrassed.  
"I-I'm sorry. My name's Phillip. Phillip Holt. We have biology and English together." He said, offering a hand out to Travis. The blond glances down at Phillip's hand before hesitantly taking it and shaking. The handshake doesn't last too long and both boys let go, looking pretty awkward.  
Then Travis remembered something. Phillip Holt… he was that kid in the rumor. He had gotten shitfaced at some awful party maybe a month back. Travis heard that Phillip ended up having a threesome with some random girls from another town. He wasn't sure bringing that up was the right thing to do at the moment.  
"Travis." He mumbled. "But I'm sure you knew that." Trav sighed. "You know, you really don't have to do this."  
"Do… what?" Phillip quirked up a thick eyebrow curiously.  
"This. Comforting me or whatever it is you're doing." Trav muttered. "I'm not exactly a model student here."  
"Neither am I but you don't see me sulking about it." Phillip huffed curtly. Phillip's change of attitude threw Travis for a loop for a moment. Both were silent before Phillip sighed. "Look man. I understand if you don't wanna talk. I just thought you might need an outlet since no one else seems to want to try to give you a chance."

Phillip gets up, brushing off any grass that clung to his pants. "I guess I'll see you in class."  
"Wait," Travis grabs his sleeve abruptly, keeping Phillip from walking away. Phillip looks down at him, his head tilted slightly. "Just… sit down again. Please?"  
Phillip nods and sits back down across from, legs sprawled out in front of them. "So what's eatin' at you, dude?"  
"So," Travis begins, trying to gather his thoughts. "I had this crush on S-," he stops himself quickly, clearing his throat. He wasn't ready to disclose names. "On someone. And I told them. They turned me down because they only saw me as a platonic friend but," he stares at the apple in his hand and frowns. "I dunno? I mean, I'm glad they still want to be friends but I was hoping to be something more, you know?" Travis looks up at Phillip who seems to be listening to Travis pretty closely.  
The other seems to think about it before he speaks. "Well, I think it's pretty damn brave of you to admit your feelings dude. That stuff takes a lot of guts to do. I wish I was as brave as you when it came to something like that."

Hearing that come from Phillip of all people was surprising. The guy was usually seen with the biggest kids in the school. He acted like a tough guy and seemed to have his shit together unlike Travis. To hear that Phillip of all people was scared to admit his feelings to someone… kind of felt refreshing. He knew how hard it was to talk to a crush. Trav lets a very faint smile spread across his lips before shifting against the rough bark of the tree behind him.  
"Really?" Travis questions, tilting his head slightly. Phillip fidgets with his fingers, folding and unfolding them together over his lap. He gives a shy nod. "Tell me more?"

Phillip seems to stiffen up a little before shaking his head. "I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone. Besides, people are just going to say crap and then that'll be a whole other rumor hanging over my head." He looks down at the grass in front of his crossed legs and pressed his lips together. Travis decided against touching upon the rumor in question for now.  
"I get that." Trav sighs, bringing his apple to his lips. "I just gotta trust 'em not telling anyone." He bites the fruit and chews. Sal seemed to keep his word when he made a promise. He could do the same for Phillip too. "Well if you ever do need to like… talk or whatever, I guess I don't mind lending an ear. It's not like I really have any friends to tell your secrets to anyways. No one would really believe me."  
Phillip tilts his head up slightly at Travis hesitant, almost hiding behind his bangs as he looks at him. He doesn't answer at first, taking Travis' offer into consideration. After what seemed like forever, he replied. "Sure… thanks, Travis. I'll uh… keep it in mind." Phillip gives him a shy smile. "But hey. I guess this kind of makes us friends, right?"

Travis wasn't expecting Phillip to extend the friendship branch so soon. Hell, he didn't think the guy cared that much to begin with but here they were. Travis looks down to the ground in front of his toes, frowning. "Why would you want to be friends with a jerk like me?"  
Phillip snorted a bit. "Dude, you're nowhere near as awful as those guys I keep hanging out with. You seem pretty nice and… I kinda get being alone so." He shrugs a little bit.   
"That's easy for you to say when you at least have other people to talk to."  
"Just because I talk to those guys doesn't mean I agree with what they do." Phillip shifted back onto the heels of his palms, tilting his head. "They aren't very good companions anyways. And I figured having someone to talk to during lunch would help you feel a little less lonely, you know?"  
He had to admit, Phillip had a point. The guys he chose to hang out with were your typical 'bad boy jock' type. Kinda stupid but beefy on top of that. Travis hated those guys. They would pick on anyone and pretty much acted like they owned the school because the school puts so much funding into their sports. He wondered why someone like Phillip would hang around assholes like them.

Suddenly the bell rang, making both boys look up. Lunch was over. The two would have to say their goodbyes for now. Travis barely even ate. He sighed a bit before gathering his things and standing up.   
"I gotta get going Phillip." Trav mumbled, slipping the strap of his backpack over a shoulder. "I guess I'll see you around or whatever."  
"Wait-" Phillip rises and brushes at his jeans before looking up at Travis. "Do you maybe wanna hang out after school or something? We can talk about dumb shit or whatever and not worry about getting rejected by crushes and stuff."  
Trav blinked, the offer having taken him for a loop. This was the first time he was asked to hang out with anyone. He usually didn't have anything to do and his parents came home late. Travis smiled gently before answering.  
"Sure, Phillip. I'll see you at the front doors after school." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis didn't expect to make friends with someone new, not that he was complaining about it. It's nice to actually have someone at his side for once.
> 
> Or…
> 
> Travis hangs out with Phillip and the longer they chill the more he gets the doki dokis.

The more Travis hung out with Phillip, the more he learned about who he was as a person.  
It took him months to recognize some of the habits he would do during class. Sometimes Phillip would flick his pencil around his fingers and bounce his leg when he concentrated. Travis could recognize when the other had an idea just by the way his eyes would widen slightly and light up. Phillip would almost get excited before he told that idea to Travis, a grin spread across his face as he told him. The blond found it kind of endearing to watch. Knowing that he was able to brighten someone's day just a little bit with his presence made Travis happy. Happiness came rarely to him but with Phillip around, his world seemed to brighten. He would probably never admit this out loud of course.

Trav had noted that Phillip would always have at least one cookbook on him. Sometimes it was in the form of printed out sheets he stapled together but he usually preferred to carry a book. He always seemed to have his nose in one when he had time between worksheets and tests. He'd usually snack between pages with goldfish or crackers snuck from his bag. Travis wondered how Phillip was able to avoid the watchful eye of the teachers when he himself was given shit for gnawing on lollipops so he'd avoid destroying the ends on his pencils and pens.  
"Why do you bring cookbooks and printouts to school?" Travis asked one day.  
"I like to make all kinds of food. It's my thing. Sometimes I'll cook something just to help me relax." Philly answered. "I work at the local cafe with Neil so I'm always learning new recipes in case I need them. The cafe is kind of strict on its menu though so I guess it's technically for nothing."

True to his word, Phillip was an amazing cook. He'd bring in hot, cooked meals for lunch. He would go the extra mile to use heated packs and insulated bags so it stayed warm. Sometimes he'd share some of his food if Travis wasn't feeling the school lunch that day (which was more often than not). They were always incredibly delicious, making the blond wish he could make something in return to please his friend. Unfortunately, he could just make a barely edible breakfast as it is. He'd rather not accidentally make anyone sick, let alone Phillip of all people.

Over time, Phillip started to just bring extra food for Travis entirely, a whole container filled to the brim just for him.  
"The school lunches made me sick the first day I got here." Philly would begin with, taking out the containers from within his bag. "I don't know how you're able to eat it sometimes. So I'm just gunna start making extra for you." Then he would flash Trav a grin, pushing a fork into his hand.  
Travis knew he couldn't object. Phillip was stubborn when he wanted to be. So he just accepted this as the new norm.

The freckled teen was usually full of energy most of the day. Sitting in class he would often need to shift and move in his seat as he waited for the bell to ring. He was too impatient when he couldn't read or snack. Travis had begun to carry a package of crackers after some point and offered them to him before class. Phillip always seemed happy with his offerings.  
"Thanks man, I burned through my food too soon today. This'll help though." Philly would flash him a smile, making Travis' heart momentarily skip a beat. He wondered if Phillip knew what he was doing to him.

Travis noticed at one point that Phillip would often nibble at his lip, avoiding eye contact with him while shifting from one foot to the other. He usually did this when Travis looked up at him from doing something. It happened a lot actually.  
Travis really hoped it wasn't because he did or said something to upset him. He decided to confront him about it, getting nervous that their friendship might be on some kind of awkward ground.  
Travis asked when they were alone in the courtyard, eating lunch under the tree with their backs to the bark and just enjoying each other's company with the crisp autumn breeze before class.

"Hey Phillip?" He started, looking up from his math book that he had managed to balance on his knees. He was in the middle of taking down notes with one hand and a sandwich in the other.  
Philly had made them grilled cheese, claiming he had woken up late and had accidentally slept in too long to make anything better. Travis didn't mind. Food was food. It was always better than what Kim served up in the cafeteria anyways. Even if she did mean well, her food wasn't that great. He knew he was a little spoiled now that Phillip just brought him really, _really_ good food.

The blue haired teen looked up from his own book, mouth full of grilled cheese. He let out a questioning hum, tilting his head as he did. Travis had to struggle to keep in the squeaky sound that tried to slip past his lips. God, why was he so… so… _charming?_  
Quickly shaking himself out of his dumbfounded stupor, Travis continues. "Do I ever… say something to make you uncomfortable?"  
Apparently the question catches Philly off guard cause he nearly chokes on his food.  
"What- Why would you say that?"

Travis looked down at his book, a frown on his lips. "It's just… sometimes I look up and you suddenly seem… scared? Maybe not scared but… I dunno, m-maybe I'm looking too much into it? Just," he closes his book and sets it on his bag, looking up to Phillip. His friend had a worried look on his face, thick brows furrowed and eyes full of worry. "Please tell me if I'm ever making you uncomfortable or whatever."  
Phillip sets his sandwich and book aside, scooting closer to place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly while he looked over at him, head tilted. Fuck, he’s so cute. It took almost everything Trav had not to let his cheeks flare up.

Phillip opens his mouth, pauses, then closes it, a hum coming from his throat as he thinks. Then his answer comes. "Dude, you don't make me uncomfortable or scared or… _anything_ really." Phillip swallows, averting his eyes. With Phillip's hand on his shoulder, Travis felt almost hyper aware of how warm his hand felt. "I'm just kind of stupid sometimes I guess."  
Philly's cheeks were turning red, accenting the faint freckles he had on his skin. He lets out a small sigh before looking back to Trav. He looked like he had more on his mind.  
"You sure? Your voice says otherwise man…"  
Phillip fidgets and looks away, pulling his hand away and sitting back down at his bag, facing away. "Like I said, I'm stupid sometimes." Phillip gives a small shrug, brushing it off when he picks up his book and sandwich again.

Travis watches as Phillip’s ears turn slightly red as he tries to get back to his book, stuffing his mouth full of grilled cheese. There was definitely something he didn’t want to talk about. But Travis knew him well enough to know that something was gnawing at him.  
“Phillip, you know you can always talk to me if you need to, right?” He places a gentle hand on his back. “Whatever it is, I’m not here to judge you, okay?”  
Phillip sighs, giving a small side glance to the blond. “I know, it’s just…” he pauses, nose wrinkling as he tries to convey his thoughts. “It’s nothing, Trav. Really.”  
“Bullshit.” Travis pulls his hand away to gesture at Phillip who seems to flinch with the movement. “Come on, I’m your friend man.”  
“Just… Have you ever loved someone but knew they’d never love you back?”  
Travis hadn’t expected this to come from Phillip. An eyebrow raised as he processed this. “Well,” Trav rubs his neck.”Yeah. I have. I’m not really good with relationships though.”

”Did you tell whoever it was? Like… how you felt?” Phillip had turned to finally face him again, his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. “I know this is just… kind of out of the blue but… maybe hearing your experience will help?” His eyes flick up to Travis shyly.  
“I did. A few months ago actually.” Travis pursed his lips together. He hadn’t thought about his feelings for Sal since Phillip had started talking to him. “I had this whole thing planned out and everything in case I got all tongue tied. I didn’t which was a relief but I got rejected of course.”  
“Oh…”  
“It sucked for a little bit but I… I think I’m over the crush thing with them. I just see them as a friend.” He looks up at Phillip. “If anything? Just tell ‘em how you feel. If it’s like you said and they don’t like you back you’ll get rejected. Just try to get over it. The worst that can happen is you’ll be avoided.” Travis pauses when he realizes Phillip looked as if he would shrink in on himself. “Uh- just take my advice with a grain of salt. I’m sure that kind of situation won’t actually happen. Everyone is nice here…” He feels like he’s rambling. None of this would help Phillip with his relationship problems.

”Listen to what your heart says and not your head. If you feel like you should confess, then go for it.” Travis finishes. Phillip looks back up at Travis before letting his legs go and leaning back on his palms.  
“Okay… if that’s what you really think I should do.” Phillip smiles weakly. “I’ll need to think on it more though. I’m still not sure if I want to say anything yet.”  
“Take your time, the more you get to think on it, the more sure of yourself you’ll feel.” Travis sits back against the tree again and picks up his book. “Let’s finish this for now, okay man?”  
“Yeah.” Phillip does the same, sighing through his nose. “Hey man… thanks.”  
“It’s what friends do. I’d be pretty shitty if I didn’t try to offer advice or some kind of distraction in the meantime.”  
“I honestly could use that this weekend.”

Silence fills the air between them before Travis turns his head to look at Phillip. “If that’s the case… do you want to come to the church this weekend? I play the piano during the service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters are in the process of being written. I originally wanted to post all 5 at the same time but I'm big lazyyyyyy.

**Author's Note:**

> On a separate note, I highly suggest you go check out [**Gods and Monsters**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668389), it also has Trilly (later on) and I'm helping beta-read it :>  
> It follows the events of a twitter RP and it's just...  
> MM!! AMAZING!


End file.
